Unexpected
by Deutschbag
Summary: They say love is a game. It's more like a puzzle.  Layton/Luke


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Professor Layton or any characters affiliated with the games.

**Warning: **Male x Male. Don't like, don't read.

Rated K+

* * *

"I love you, Professor."

It was at this I had nearly choked on my drink, quickly covering my mouth with a napkin. I'm sure Luke was surprised with the motion, just as I was surprised with his confession. _'I love you._' How should I respond to that? Luke was but a teenager! Only 17 years old...albeit close to his 18th birthday. Confessions from someone so young are not to be taken seriously.

He certainly had changed since we first met. The little child I knew had flourished into a handsome young man, his features becoming more defined throughout the years. His usual attire kept the same style he used to wear as a boy, though he now fancied a more distinguished look. I was proud to say he had acquired such tastes from myself. I knew he had admired me for all this time, but I wouldn't have ever suspected something like **this**.

As I regained repose, I pondered all the ways I could conclude the entire conversation. I could distract him with a puzzle, but the determined glint in his eyes suggested otherwise.

"Luke..." Hesitantly, I set my tea on the stand next to me.

"Please, Professor." He interrupted me, crossing his arms over his chest. "Don't say I'm too young to understand." It was as if he read my mind.

"This didn't just happen over night. I'm sure you, of all people, could see that I've felt this way for a while."

I blinked and for once, I hadn't the slightest idea of what to say.

"The first few years I thought It was just admiration. I mean, you know so much about possibly everything. I was sure I wanted to be like you, in every aspect." Luke paused, seeming to carefully think over his thoughts before continuing. "But I knew it was more than that. I knew my feelings for you were too much to be anything else. And it's for this reason that..."

By now, I felt my resolve slipping as panic seeped its way into my persona. At last, my world completely crumbled as I heard Luke utter two simple words.

"I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I'm dropping my apprenticeship, Professor." He stated calmly as he stood and brushed the nonexistent dust from his jacket. "My things are already packed."

I followed his previous movements and abruptly stood, following him into the next room. "Luke, you can't be serious! This is madness!"

"How is this mad?"

I tried desperately to reason with him, but stubbornness overruled. I didn't want him to leave like this. I didn't want him to leave at all! Without Luke by my side...

Heavens, when did I become so attached? _Unless-_

I realized the only explanation is that I..I shared his feelings. And no matter how selfish it is for me to say,

Luke belongs to me.

During my epiphany, Luke had already gotten his things gathered beside him. Two suitcases and a messenger bag. He tipped his hat to me, breathing in deeply and languidly smiling. "I'll be seeing you, Mr. Layton."

"Wait, Luke!" I whirled around as he walked by me, snatching his arm in the process. He was very much startled when I pulled him into my frame. "Professor, wha-"

"My dear boy, I can't even bear to imagine life without you." Perhaps I was being dramatic, but it was true. "If you honestly want to quit as my apprentice, alright, but please stay with me."

I smiled as I respired, closing the distance between the two of us. Luke gasped when my lips fell upon his, need suddenly coursing through him. I felt my jacket being clutched tightly. I pulled back within seconds, sure that our kiss hadn't lasted long enough. "Please." I repeated.

Luke stared up at me for a moment before laying his head against my chest, a small grin gracing his features. "Who knew you were such a sap, Professor." He teased, causing me to chuckle lightly. "Only you, Luke."

They say love is a game.

It's more of a puzzle I have yet to solve.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. This is a gift to the site saying "I'm back!"


End file.
